A Mutual Affair
by Delmire
Summary: Akihito's mother stops by for a weeks holiday on very short notice and while she is excited to visit her son, she is wanting to make sure that his relationship with Asami is a mutual affair.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **This is rated M purely for mentions/allusions to sex but no actual lemons ahead (sorry :P). This takes place after my fics Needy Kitten and I'm Glad its You but before Birthday Confession. Inspired by my own mothers rather short notice holiday from NZ to visit myself and my sister in Australia. Fortunately my mother did not have quite such an eye opening stay with me, although I did have to hide my 7 Finder manga novels, it wasn't worth the drama of her finding them!**

Takaba Nariko had to admit that she was a little bit too excited than was appropriate. But dropping in to stay with her only son for a week with only a few hours' notice was not something she did. She had to suppress a giggle at the memory of her phone call this morning. Akihito's very sleepy voice quickly became very panicked once she had informed him that she would be dropping by the penthouse in a few hours and would be staying for a week. She had assured him that it did not matter if he was away for a lot of the time with work, she could take care of herself and see him when he is free. And, to say thank you for the hospitality, Nariko promised to help with the cooking and chores while she stayed.

Akihito had desperately tried to suggest that she could stay in a fancy hotel and visit after he finishes work but floundered when she countered that she would see him more if she was staying with them. Nariko hadn't admitted that part of the reason that she wanted to stay, other than to see her son of course, was to see a little more into his relationship with Asami. While she had met her sons lover on a few separate occasions now she was still unsure about him. Akihito was stubborn and wilful and surely if he was unhappy or being forced in any way he wouldn't stick around. But as a mother she couldn't help but worry. She had seen glimpses of the darkness in Asami and it was re-enforced with the interactions she had seen between him and his subordinates with the subtle difference they pay him and his icy glares and snapped commands. Her son seemed to be the only person willing to stand up and go toe to toe with Asami from what she had seen and she was unsure if it was love or foolishness. Perhaps both. Nariko wanted to make sure that her son was happy in this relationship and that it was a mutual thing and not Asami taking what he wants. She did not doubt the supposed business man was capable of doing just that but she desperately hoped that that wasn't the case.

Still, here she was in Tokyo, staying in a very nice penthouse, surprising her son and hopefully soothing her concerns while getting some relaxation and shopping done.

Upon entered the apartment building, Nariko was quickly ushered up the elevator by the concierge who had been anticipating her arrival. She had to admit, it was a very nice building. Clearly catering to the wealthy but still maintaining a tasteful elegance. She never would have imagined her son living in a place like this. But then she never expected Asami either.

A small chime indicated that she had reached the top floor. Stepping out into a small, sparsely decorated foyer, Nariko pulled her small suitcase behind herself and made her way to the only visible door and knocked. She didn't have to wait long before there was the sound of thumping footsteps and the door was flung open revealing a rather dishevelled Akihito.

"Okaasan!"

"Aki, darling!"

Letting go of her luggage, Nariko wrapped her son in a hug and squeezed. When she stepped back she held him by the shoulders and took in his messy blonde hair and rumpled clothes.

"Did I get you out of bed Aki?"

"Huh? Uh, no, I've been up for a while."

"Ah." She gave him a knowing look, "Asami-san must be home then. Sorry for interrupting."

"What?! No, no! It's not like that!" She might have believed Akihito if it wasn't for the blush quickly suffusing his cheeks even while he flailed his arms in denial. There was a deep chuckle from behind her son and Nariko looked up to meet intense golden eyes.

"Asami-san."

"Takaba-san."

She pulled the impeccably dressed man forward into a brief hug and kissed his cheek. While she still found him intimidating, she wasn't about to treat him any differently than she would have if her son was dating someone else.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course."

Akihito huffed, "Like you gave us a choice." Nariko could almost hear the pout in his voice.

"Why so sudden anyway? Don't you usually book these things in advance? And where's Otosan?"

"Ah, your father had to suddenly go away on a business trip. One of his colleagues, who was supposed to be going instead, was in an accident and is currently in hospital and unable to attend, so your father is having to go in his stead. I had some time off up my sleeve and thought that rather than being lonely at home I would come and spend some time visiting my son in Tokyo."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Yes. Ito-san will be making a fully recovery thankfully but he will be spending some time in hospital apparently. He was in quite an awful traffic accident."

There was a small beeping sound and Asami gave an apologetic look.

"Unfortunately I have to go for a meeting but please make yourself at home Takaba-san." He stepped forward and pulled Akihito in for a short but rather intimate kiss.

"Behave kitten."

With a final nod to Nariko, Asami strode out the door leaving a flushed and stuttering Akihito in his wake. Nariko gave her son a rather amused look but he seemed rather determined to not meet her eyes.

"I'm not sure why you are so embarrassed Aki. He's your lover, of course you are going to have a goodbye kiss. You two are rather cute."

If anything, Akihito seemed to blush even more.

Looking pointedly at the floor, Akihito mumbled; "Yeah but you are my mother."

"And? It's just a kiss Akihito. I have seen far worse in my time. You did come from somewhere you know."

His eyes flew wide and he gaped at her in mortification.

"Yes. Well. Let's get out of the doorway." He jumped forward and took her suitcase and guided her into the penthouse, clearly looking to change the topic of conversation.

"So I've set up the bed in my workroom for you to use while you stay. I have a shoot in a few hours, I thought we could go out for lunch then I could either drop you home or you could stay out and shop. There's a nice little ramen shop walking distance from here."

Trailing after her over enthusiastic son, Nariko smiled, "That sounds excellent."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Back at the penthouse after lovely lunch with her son, Nariko set about earning her stay. Akihito had told her a few times during lunch that she didn't have to help out with the chores and that she was more than welcome to stay regardless but she was insistent. She still had plenty of time to relax with her book before Akihito got home from his photoshoot and by her doing the chores it would give him more free time to spend with her when he finished work.

After a quick look in the kitchen and around the living room to assess what needed cleaning, Nariko headed into the master bedroom to grab the laundry basket Akihito had mentioned. She cast around and found a few rumbled pieces of clothing in the corner of the room as well as the on top of the dresser, both lots clearly her messy sons. She was in the process of scooping up the pile of the floor and dumping everything into the laundry basket when she came across something she didn't expect. Black lace? There was a fair amount of it was well. Nariko cautiously picked it up and held the lacy thing out in front of her. There was also some red bits on what seemed to be a lacy top and a small black and red lace thing fell onto the floor. That would presumably be the matching underwear.

Nariko felt her eyebrows rising. Clearly these wouldn't fit Asami and while they appeared to be women's lingerie, they had obviously had been worn. Glancing at the rest of the clothing that was in the same spot, Nariko very quickly came to the conclusion that these were in fact her sons, something that will probably cause a great deal of embarrassment once he realises that she has found them. She was surprised about her discovery to say the least. It was a very unusual choice of attire for a man.

Nariko gave a rueful chuckle. She often forgot that her son was all grown up and more than entitled to do what he pleased behind closed doors. Mentally scolding herself, she set to picking up the rest of the clothing. She was in their home, their bedroom. This was their private space and she shouldn't be judging. Nariko decided that next time she will get Akihito to leave the basket out for her and not go inadvertently snooping around. Perhaps this was the reason for his panicked tone when she said she was coming to visit on short notice.

As she grabbed the last piece of loose clothing, this time off the dresser, a small muted thud indicated something had been knocked off and onto the floor. She bent down and swiftly picked up what was upon closer inspection, a set of soft, padded leather handcuffs. She carefully placed them back on top of the dresser and exited the bedroom with the firm resolve that she did not want to know any more details about her son's love life. Nariko got the feeling however that she would probably know far too much about it by the time her stay was through.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A very quick update because I realized that what I have written for this chapter really should have been part of chapter 1 as it moves on to a different topic after this. So congrats on a very short and quick update!**

Nariko was sitting out on the balcony enjoying the last of the warm summer afternoon when she heard Akihito return home. She carefully marked her page in her book and went back inside to greet him. She smiled as she saw him carefully putting his camera bag on the table. They always were his precious little babies.

"Welcome home."

He glanced up with a tired smile, "Ah, I'm home."

"You look tired. How was your shoot?"

"Not too bad." Akihito ran a hand through his messy blonde hair "I had one of the difficult models today but since I shared those roses with her on valentines she's started acting better and mostly cooperating on our shoots. She still gives the other photographers a lot of hassle though." He gave a soft snort.

"You shared some roses?"

"Oh yeah. On Valentine's Day Asami sent a bouquet of like 99 red roses and this huge box of wine filled chocolates to my shoot." Akihito's cheeks had gone faintly pink and he scowled as he remembered. "The bastard thought it would be hilarious to put me on the spot in front of my co-workers while making sure they knew I was taken." He rolled his eyes at that. "I didn't know what to do with the roses and I certainly couldn't eat that much chocolate so I shared them out to the staff. The model, Emi-chan had just been dumped by her boyfriend the day before apparently. So I gave her two of the roses and first pick of the chocolates. I went around the office and gave all the girls a rose from the bouquet as well as a few of the guys to give to their partners. It took me all day to get rid of them all! Anyway, since then Emi-chan will work a little better with me. She's still a pain to deal with but not like she used to be. Unfortunately I keep getting assigned to take her shots because of it." Akihito grimaced. "It's just very tiring."

"That's lovely of you to share out your valentine's gift from Asami-san with everyone else."

"Ah, that wasn't actually my present. He just thought it would be funny."

"What was the present then?" Nariko was a bit curious as to what Asami had actually gotten her son but as soon as she spoke Akihito's face flushed.

"Ahhahah, it wasn't anything special." He was looking at the floor again. Nariko gave her son a knowing look.

"I see. It was that type of present." As Akihito's face went an even brighter shade of red, Nariko wondered just how many different shades she would get to witness in the next week.

"Still, most people would show it off rather than share it out. You always make me so proud. Such a kind hearted young man."

Akihito just gave an uncomfortable shrug and changed the topic.

"So I thought we could make tea together? Ryu won't be home till late so we will just leave some extra aside but I thought it might be fun. Like how we used to at home."

Nariko gave her son a warm smile, "That's a very thoughtful idea. I'll start getting organised if you wanted to take a shower? I did all the washing earlier. I noticed there was no washing lines only a dryer so everything is already dried and put away. I didn't know where some things went so I left them on your dresser."

"Thanks!" Akihito grinned at her and disappeared done the hall. Nariko idly wondered how long it would take her son to put the pieces together about the freshly washed lacy lingerie sitting on top of the dresser in the wardrobe. She considered putting it away but couldn't find anything remotely similar to suggest where it might live. She turned back to the hallway as she heard hurried thumps getting louder.

Akihito skidded to a stop at the doorway. His face was redder than she had ever seen it and his eyes wide in horror. They just stared at each other for a minute, Akihito's mouth opening and closing a few times but no sound came out. Nariko could feel her own face start to heat up a little.

"Ah, I wasn't sure where to put them. If you like, you can leave the laundry basket out for me next time and I will leave everything for you to put away."

Akihito opened his mouth again then snapped it shut. He was still staring at her wide eyed as though he was a deer in headlights before he gave a shaky nod and quickly dashed from the room. A few seconds later she heard the slam of a door closing.

Well, that was another colour of red she could add to the list. She wondered if he was more embarrassed by the lingerie or the leather cuffs. Probably the lingerie.

VFVFVFVFVFVF

It was actually only a little later that evening that Nariko discovered the story behind the lingerie. Akihito had eventually re-appeared, red faced and stuttering slightly in embarrassment but had quickly became more at ease as Nariko pointedly kept the conversation on dinner and Akihito's work. They had not long finished dinner and were just cleaning up when Asami arrived home early.

He mentioned that he had managed to wrangle the rest of the evening off so that they could all spend the evening in together. He had flashed Akihito a very small smile then before excusing himself to go and freshen up. Her son quickly trailed after him leaving Nariko alone in the kitchen. She gave a little chuckle. Akihito was probably venting his embarrassment about what she was now mentally referring to as the laundry incident.

After a slight hesitation, Nariko walked further into the penthouse and stopped just inside Akihito's workroom that would be hers for the duration of her stay. The master bedroom door was ajar and she could make out voices. She scolded herself for the eavesdropping but she couldn't help but be curious. Perhaps this would give her a better insight into their relationship. Akihito's voice was fairly loud and had gone up in pitch like it did when he got flustered.

"… You don't seem to understand how embarrassing this is."

She couldn't make out Asami's rumbling reply but Akihito was just as loud when he continued.

"That's it. They are going in the bin. I should have done it earlier!"

"Now, now kitten. You might want to think that through. You do that and the deal is off." Asami must have moved closer to the door, Nariko was just able to make out the words in his deep baritone voice.

Akihito blustered at that.

"If that goes missing, or you intentionally don't take care of it then I win, the deal is off and you get signed up to receive a lovely new set each month. There are so many different styles and colours to try kitten, it would be an endless surprise." Akihito yelped suddenly and she heard Asami chuckle.

"Don't be a bastard! I don't want it. It was a stupid gag gift from Takato and Kou. It's women's underwear for fucks sake."

"And who was the one that wore it in the first place? I would like to point out that I didn't even know of its existence until you wore it and sent me that rather delicious photo."

Nariko felt her eyebrows raise for the second time today.

"But!"

"Anyway, who cares about what gender they were intended for? I for one am rather partial to my little kitten being all dressed up for me."

Whatever protest Akihito had started to utter was quickly cut off and Nariko decided it was time to stop being nosey and finish up the dishes.

As she made her way into the kitchen and started tidying she considered what she had just overheard. So Akihito was sending Asami photos of himself. A photograph was very typical of her son but the contents weren't something she wanted to know the details of considering their 'delicious' description. But that did suggest that Akihito was wanting to send such things to this man. Nariko smiled at that. That would add one more point in Asami's favour.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: More embarrassed Akihito and only one chapter left after this unless I think of anything else to add, which it's only been like two days out of the week but we will see!**

Nariko had enjoyed her quiet morning back out on the balcony with her book and a nice traditional breakfast. Akihito had mentioned the previous night that with Asami's job generally keeping him working late, they had both adapted to staying up late and sleeping in. So Nariko just relished the quiet by herself and left some breakfast aside for when they both awoke. She was sure they would both like the home made fare, especially Akihito as he wouldn't have to cook this time. She smiled, Asami had seemed to particularly appreciate the dinner that she had made with Akihito last night. She was also rather tickled to learn that Akihito always cooked and Asami now preferred to eat at home.

She could hear the sound of doors opening and closing inside the penthouse and so Nariko got up and made her way back inside to see what her son was up to and if he wanted breakfast. Akihito was walking past with some bundled up sheets in his arms.

"Morning Aki." Her son jumped and stumbled slightly before seeming to catch himself.

"Ah, morning Okaasan."

"I made some breakfast for both you and Asami-san, I can heat some up for you both or just yourself if you like?"

"Ryu is still asleep so just for me would be great. Hang on, I'll just throw these in the wash."

"Alright, I'll start heating it up." Nariko watched as Akihito hurried into the laundry, he seemed a bit unsteady on his feet. As she made her way into the kitchen she contemplated Akihito's words. Why was he washing the sheets if Asami was still sleeping? Surely he didn't wake his lover up just to get the sheets? That would leave Asami sleeping on the mattress unless he took the time to change them and let him go back to sleep. That just didn't make sense. Considering Akihito's embarrassment over events yesterday she decided that she would ask Asami if there was another bedroom. She was pretty sure that all the doors were accounted for and she hadn't noticed an extra room, but at least asking Asami would guarantee her a coherent answer. He didn't seem one to shy away from anything no matter how potentially embarrassing. Nariko idly wondered if the business man could get embarrassed but was shaken out of her musing when her son returned to the kitchen for the promised breakfast. Her normally bubbly Akihito seemed a bit tired today and still appeared a little unsteady on his feet. She searched his face for any signs of sickness but couldn't detect anything other than the tiredness although there was a small smile on his face.

"Are you feeling okay Aki?"

He looked startled; "Uh, yeah, why?"

"You just seem a bit unsteady and rather tired. Did you not sleep too well?"

There was an instant blush over the blondes cheeks while he stammered out that he had slept okay and everything was fine. Well, that explains it then. It also explains the mysterious sheets needed a wash. Nariko gave her son a knowing look.

"Well, hopefully you and Asami-san didn't keep each other up for too long last night. It's not good to miss out on sleep too much."

Akihito was beet red by this time and couldn't seem to get any words out. Nariko laughed.

"Oh, Aki dear, its okay. You do live together, I would be more concerned if you weren't doing such things." He spluttered at that. "A physical connection is good for a healthy relationship."

"Okaasan please stop." Akihito groaned.

"I'm just glad that my impromptu visit isn't interrupting anything. Although considering my room is right next to the master bedroom, I'm surprised I didn't hear anything. The soundproofing here must be good, I guess that's what you get for buying such a fancy place."

Akihito had buried his face in his hands with a groan. Nariko just gave a small laugh and patted her sons blonde head.

"Alright come on, lets get you some food."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Akihito had eaten and fled from the penthouse to go on a late notice job by the time Asami appeared dressed only in a bath robe.

"Good afternoon Takaba-san."

"Ah, Asami-san, I hope you slept well." The corners of his lips twitched up, "I left some breakfast aside for you, and I can heat it up if you like?"

Asami had moved into the kitchen and put his phone on the charger plugged into the wall there.

"More of your excellent cooking I hope? I was just going to have a shower and get dressed but I would appreciate some after that."

Nariko gave her sons lover a smile. "Of course, I prefer a nice home cooked meal. I was meaning to ask you, is there another bedroom in this apartment?"

"Not exactly. There is a safe room that is hidden off the master bedroom, it's sound proofed and has an escape passage off that was built in by the previous owner. It didn't seem to help him much but it is currently converted into a bedroom."

"Ah hah, that explains it then."

"Hmm?"

Nariko smiled at Asami, "Akihito was rather embarrassed to be caught washing some sheets this morning but you were still asleep so I was wondering where they came from. A sound proofed bedroom sounds like an excellent choice for when the mother is staying."

Asami gave her a full blown grin at that, it took years off face and he suddenly seemed much closer to Akihito's age.

"It does have its uses."

"Now I'll start getting the food organised so it's ready when you get out."

Asami gave his thanks and then disappeared back further into the penthouse and Nariko got to work pulling out the left over breakfast for him and a small snack for herself.

A sound proofed room. That was a very interesting discovery and explained the silence last night. It was also nice seeing a more relaxed side of the businessman, he could be rather intimidating.

Nariko was partway through organising the food when Asami's phone started to ring. Deciding to see who was calling so she could tell Asami when he was out of the shower, she looked over at the phone screen and her eyes went wide in surprise. If she had any lingering doubt over the lingerie she had found yesterday they had been completely dispelled at the photo lighting up the screen on Asami's phone. The caller was just named 'Kitten' and there was a picture of Akihito that left very little to the imagination. He was sitting in a very provocative pose on a bed wearing the red and black underwear set. Nariko felt her face heat up. Well. She had overheard Asami mention a photo last night when she was listening in. That was presumably it. Or perhaps her son sent his lover lots of those type of photos considering his penchant for photography. She fanned a hand in front of her face in a vain attempt to remove the heat from her cheeks. That was not something she had needed to see but that's probably deserved for being nosey.

Nariko had managed to calm the blush by the time Asami had re-appeared, this time fully dressed in his usual three piece suit and tie.

"Asami-san, there was a missed call while you were in the shower." Nariko gestured vaguely in the direction of the phone. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he picked up the phone and smirked at what he saw there. A few taps on the phone screen and he was putting the phone to his ear. Nariko moved to set out the food on the table.

"Hello Kitten." Nariko couldn't help the slight shiver that ran down her spine at the sound of the businessman purring into the phone. He paused, presumably listening to Akihito on the other end of the phone.

"I'll ask her." Asami moved the phone away from his face slightly and turned to Nariko, "Takaba-san, Akihito said there is a show on this afternoon that he thought you would enjoy. Apparently he will be stuck on this shoot for a few more hours and thought you might rather go to that than stay here for the day. He was calling me to check if I would give you a chauffeur, I'm happy to provide you a driver if you would like to go. It'll go for the afternoon and he said he would cook dinner tonight."

Nariko gave a small at the thoughtfulness of her son. "That would be lovely. I'll go get ready now as I'm guessing it's soon?"

Asami nodded and Nariko finished putting out the last of the food for him before heading off to get changed.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Nariko had quite enjoyed the play based around a pair of star-crossed lovers set in feudal Japan. It had been a lovely suggestion oh Akihito's part and Asami had informed her that the ticket had been organised and her driver had shown up at the penthouse door and escorted her down into basement to the car that was already waiting. It was now early evening and she was just returning to the penthouse. She had gotten the driver to stop by the supermarket and picked up few things for a desert and wondered what Akihito would be making for dinner. As she walked further into the penthouse, she could hear voices from the kitchen, the deep rumble that was Asami and the higher pitch of her son, but was unable to make out what they were saying. Without paying too much attention, Nariko walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in the entry way.

Right in the middle of the room was Akihito in his red plaid apron with Asami pressed up against his back with his hand clearly under not only the apron but his clothes as well. One hand was suspiciously low down, Nariko assumed down his pants and the other hand was high up on Akihito's chest in the general nipple area. Asami had his mouth on Akihito's neck and was frozen in place, looking very much like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Akihito also seemed to be unable to move but was going that interesting shade of red she first saw yesterday. Asami pulled away from her sons neck and straightened up, both hands moving to be wrapped around Akihito's middle under the apron.

"Welcome back Takaba-san, I hope the play was good?"

Akihito started to splutter at that and seemed to be attempting to escape but Asami's arms just tightened and held his lover in place against his chest.

"It was very enjoyable, thank you. I brought some things back to make a desert if I'm not interrupting?" Nariko cocked an eyebrow at them and waited for a response.

Akihito was still spluttering and appeared to be unable to form a coherent sentence.

"It's fine, we can continue later." Asami smirked.

Akihito finally managed to free himself and bolted from the kitchen. A few thumps of steps and then a door slammed shut.

Nariko just laughed and caught Asami's eye, "He's not very good with me seeing displays of affection is he?"

Asami smirked back at her, "I'm sure he will get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

The week progressed much the same way as the first few days but without quite so much embarrassment on Akihito's part. Nariko didn't bring up the things she discovered in the first few days and Asami seemed to be keeping his hands to himself for the most part. What had interested Nariko the most was Asami's behaviour when they were at home and his behaviour when they were out. They went out for dinner to a nice restaurant one night and the business man's façade slipped back into place. At the penthouse the mask seemed to slip off and he more openly showed emotion, in particular, affection towards Akihito. While the kitchen incident was the only time that she caught them out in such a compromising position, Asami seemed to show affection in a physical way. He was always touching Akihito, often just small touches here and there, an arm around his waist, a hand on his back. She had caught him palming her sons ass more than a few times as well. And when he wasn't touching, all his focus seemed to be on Akihito, such a heavy gaze would effect most people but of course Akihito seemed oblivious to everything.

What Nariko really wanted to see was Akihito returning the gestures. It was obvious he cared for Asami by the way he cooked each meal and cleaned the penthouse with such methodical care even when she was sure that he didn't need to. Their constant light-hearted banter indicated their closeness as well but Nariko was hoping for more concrete evidence.

She got her wish when they were spending a quiet night in near the end of her stay. Akihito and Asami were sitting together of the couch and Nariko was sitting opposite them in an arm chair. The businessman seemed to be struggling to stay awake to watch the movie and after a little Akihito reached out and carefully maneuvered him so that Asami was stretched out along the couch with his head resting in her sons lap. Asami woke up when Akihito started to move him but let himself be shifted and as soon as his head was resting in his lap, Akihito started to run his hand through his hair and Asami's golden eyes slipped shut. After a few minutes of absently stroking his lovers hair, Akihito seemed to realise he was being watched and looked over at Nariko with big eyes and a blush across his cheeks. She didn't say anything, just gave him a warm smile and focused back on the movie.

She glanced over a few minutes later to find her son still gently stroke Asami's hair. It was a very cute scene and exactly what she was after. Akihito had been surprisingly shy about showing his affection. Asami seemed to not act any different around the penthouse with Nariko being there but Akihito had proven very easily embarrassed. She smiled and settled in to watch the movie.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

It had been a lovely quiet evening with the three of them and now it was quite late. Nariko had gone to bed but woken up feeling very thirsty. She stepped out of her room and made her way towards the kitchen but noticed there was still light on in the lounge. The door was not quite closed and she carefully approached and peeked through. She could see Asami sitting in one of the chairs now, side on to Nariko's position. Akihito was sitting in his lap, up on his knees so that he was slightly higher than his lover, arms caging his head. Their faces were so close that they were nearly touching and Akihito was speaking, too low for Nariko to hear what he was saying but the intent was clear. Asami was just sitting back, hands resting on Akihito's hips and eyes hooded as he let his little lover have control of the situation. She watched as they exchange more quiet yet apparently heated words before Akihito leaned in to initiate a passionate kiss.

Nariko quietly slipped away into the kitchen, giving the two some privacy. She was pleased. This was the final proof that she was after that her son was not being coerced into the relationship in any way. He was not one to initiate something if he didn't want to. The fact that Asami was quite happy to sit back and let her son do as he wished also said volumes. Pleased and relieved, Nariko got her glass of water and vanished back into her room for a pleasant night's sleep.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

It was the last morning of her stay and both Asami and Akihito were up and in the kitchen, getting a quick breakfast before they would see her off. Her son had pulled down a new unopened box of some sugary cereal and was in the process of opening it. Asami was sipping a coffee and gave her a small nod in greeting. Akihito, who had turned towards the bench, suddenly spun around and proffered up a gaudy pink princess ring to his lover with a cheeky grin. It was presumably the toy from the finally opened box.

"Marry me?"

Whatever Akihito expected it was clearly not the very serious "Of course." And offered left hand he got in reply. He flushed and looked uncertainly at Asami.

"Don't I get my ring kitten?" He wiggled his fingers at Akihito and she could hear the slight mocking tone in his voice. Akihito blushed more and then glared at his lover before stepping forward, grabbing the hand and slipping the plastic ring onto his finger.

"I don't see why you look so smug about it."

"It's good practise isn't it kitten?"

"Wha-" Akihito was cut off when Asami leaned forward for a kiss. Nariko laughed at the exchange. Akihito had reverted to the bright red like the first day she visited and Asami was looking very satisfied.

She wondered if Akihito had any idea about why Asami reacted the way he did. She knew he enjoyed teasing Akihito but suspected that in this case there was a little more to it. Although it was done in a joke, the fact that the idea of marriage crossed Akihito's mind shows that he is open to the suggestion. Whatever her son might say, actions speak feelings loud and clear. And she was very pleased to know for sure that they were both in far too deep.

 **VFVFVFVFVFVFVF**

 **Bonus Omake**

Akihito was straddling Asami's lap, hands against the back of the chair, caging his head. Their faces so close that they were sharing the same breath. They had been exchanging light banter back and forth and both were starting to get a little hot under the collar, even more so after that kiss. Akihito had pulled away and opened his mouth to say something when a noise from the kitchen caused him to jerk backwards in surprise. He nearly fell off Asami's lap but his lovers hand shot out and grabbed with hips to steady him.

"Careful kitten."

He could clearly hear the tap running in the kitchen, his mother must have gotten up for a drink. He groaned and buried his face in Asami's shoulder.

"Okaasan had to walk past here to get to the kitchen, she would have peeked in. Argh, she's so nosy!" Asami just chuckled.

"And what's so wrong with that kitten?"

"She would have seen us like this." He could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"I'll repeat, what's so wrong with that?"

Akihito groaned. "I'm sitting on your lap."

"And?"

"It's embarrassing, bastard!"

"She knows about far worse."

Akihito leaned back so that he could look at his lover. He was still blushing and pouted at Asami's smirk.

"Yeah, the stupid underwear."

"Actually I was referring to the secret room."

"WHAT?! Since when does she know about that?"

"She asked if there was another bedroom in the penthouse. I mentioned that there was a hidden room that was set up as a bedroom. It turns out she had seen you washing some sheets while I was still in bed asleep and was confused as to where they came from. She thought the idea of a sound proofed room for while she was visiting was rather novel."

Akihito groaned again and slumped back into Asami's chest.

"She cornered me in the kitchen one day and kept going on about how a physical relationship is a part of any healthy relationship. The fact that she knows about the secret room is even worse."

"Somehow I don't think we need to worry about our physical relationship do we kitten?"

Asami just chuckled when Akihito gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Oh shut up and get on with it."

Asami was more than happy to comply and picked Akihito up and carried him off to the hidden room.


End file.
